Most modern internet browsers now include an option to operate the browser in a private browsing mode in which visited websites are not recorded in the browser's history. While private browsing mode offers various privacy advantages, it may also present problems for parents who want to supervise their children's internet activities and/or organizations that want to assure that the organization's computing resources are being used according to policy. These problems may be particularly acute with browsers running on mobile devices, such as smartphones, since the devices may be easily used where visual supervision is not possible.
Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for detecting when a web browser is operating in private browsing mode.